


In Vino, Veritas

by Phantom_Serenity



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Serenity/pseuds/Phantom_Serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been friends with Tom for a long time now. Problem is, you've also been in love with him for a long time. You've decided to let sleeping dogs lie... till a night of drinking changes everything.</p>
<p>In Vino, Veritas means “In wine, Truth”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Vino, Veritas

Tom usually doesn’t let himself get like this. You’ve never seen him this… well, drunk. But you have to say, it is rather funny. He’s usually so well-spoken, so genteel, but this Tom, well now this is the guy the girls all squeal about. The goofy, singing random songs guy that you’ve only heard stories about, this is the guy sitting next to you, leaning on you as he chuckles about God know what. You decide that you’d better get him home. If you just pour him into a taxi, there’s no telling where he’d end up. And then you’d feel obligated to go and get him. No, it’s best to just drive him home yourself.

As he’s slumped down in the passenger seat, you take advantage of the situation and allow yourself a long study of him. If only he knew. If only you had the nerve to tell him you’ve been head over heels in love with him for the last few years. You had actually worked up the nerve while he had been in New Mexico filming. You had decided that once he got done with promoting that movie, you’d tell him how you felt. But then, “Thor” ended up being a huge hit, and Tom became a huge hit, and that just screwed up any thoughts you had of telling him. Why would you even attempt it now? Besides, he’s a good friend, and you’d rather be good friends than tell him and mess it all up. 

You finally get to his place, and you go around to open the car door. You have to gently shake him and wake him. “Tom,” you say softly, “Tom, we’re here. Come on; let’s get you inside and to bed.” You suddenly realize how that sounds, and you blush and feel very grateful that he isn’t coherent enough to tease you about what you just said. You manage to fish out his house key and open the door while holding him up. You walk him to his room and sit him down on the bed. He’s slightly awake, but still chuckling about something and not really paying attention. You slip off his shoes and socks, and then you feel heat rise in your cheeks as you tell him “Here, I’m gonna help you get out of that shirt, okay?” He looks at you blearily and says “Sure thing, honey” and raises his arms up like a small child letting his mom help him. You smile and shake your head as you pull it off, taking just a brief moment to sneak a look at his physique. Oh, good Lord, his body is amazing. You shake it off, and turn to lay his shirt on the chair. You turn back and your jaw drops as you see him standing up, rather wobbly, and shucking off his jeans. There he is, just in boxers. You blink a couple of times, and then rush to push him down into the bed. You help him get settled, trying to not stare but failing miserably. As you pull the covers up he speaks clearly for the first time since you got to his place. “I love you” he says.

Your heart stops. You can’t breathe for a moment. Then, your heart falls as you realize this is a drunk man. He’d say “I love you” to the sofa. You smile and say “Yeah, yeah, I know, I love you too Tom.” And you do. Besides being in love with him, you truly do love him as a friend. He shakes his head in frustration, groaning at the movement before saying “No, no, you don’t get it. I really love you! But you’d never believe me if I told you!” He lays his head back down, and finishes muttering “That’s why I’ll never get to tell you” before falling asleep.

You stand there in shock for a few minutes. The steady rise and fall of his chest plus the soft snores coming from him let you know he’s down for the night, and your job is done. But you can’t bring yourself to move. Did he really mean all that? Tears sting your eyes as you realize the universe is playing some sort of weird joke on you. He’ll never remember this. And even if he did, he won’t bring it up. Tom’s too much of a gentleman to bring up a drunken confession of love only to ‘let you down easy’. You finally walk outside, wiping tears away as you get in your car and drive home. Well, at least now you have this new little tidbit to torture yourself with. You know now how he would sound telling you he loves you. The tears keep coming as you savor that memory. It hurts like hell, but you’ll survive somehow. You have for four years now.

When you get home from work the next day, you’re surprised to see Tom sitting on your steps. “How are you feeling? You still look a little green.” You say teasingly. You had already determined that whenever you saw or talked to him next, you’d act normal. You’re never going to let on what happened. He smiles a small smile and replies “Well, I’m never partying like that again, I can tell you that much. Did you get me a cab?” You open your door as he’s talking and wave him in, kicking off your shoes and laying down your keys and purse. You take a deep breath and answer “No, I drove you home. I wasn’t sure you wouldn’t end up on a park bench somewhere if I just put you in a cab.” You turn and see him looking at his feet with an odd expression, and before you can ask he blurts out “You put me in my bed didn’t you?” As he looks at you your fingers turn cold as you realize where this is going. You nod slowly, watching as realization dawns in his eyes. He takes a step toward you and his voice drops low as he asks “I didn’t dream all that, did I? I told you I love you, didn’t I?” 

You inhale sharply and turn your back to him, pretending to search for something in your purse. As you do you say “Tom, you were wasted. You probably would have claimed you loved the pillows if I had asked!” You’re shocked when you turn back and he’s right there in front of you. He takes hold of your shoulders and stares at you. You can’t keep a few tears from springing up and you look down, whispering “Tom, please, don’t… let’s just have a cup of tea and we can pretend you didn’t say it. I understand, you don’t have to explain or fix anything.” You look up at him, and you see a glint of steely determination in his eyes. Before you can stop him, he pulls you close and kisses you.

Oh, God… It’s exactly how you had always imagined it. His warm soft lips pressing against yours is the stuff your dreams have been made of. He breaks the kiss almost reluctantly and whispers “I wasn’t going to pretend I didn’t say it. I’m glad I finally did.” You gasp as the words reach you. You manage to stutter out “F-ff-Finally?” He nods slowly and says “Yes, finally. I’ve wanted to say something for so long now.” Your eyes widen as you start to understand. He continues “I woke up this morning and remembered. I had to come see you. I knew you’d think I was just wasted and rambling. But it’s the truth. I love you. And I just… Do you ever think you could see me as more than just your friend?”

You can’t help but cry a few gentle tears at this. You begin nodding your head frantically, and you feel like the luckiest girl in the world when you see how his eyes light up. He holds your face in his hands, gently rubbing the tears away with his thumbs as you murmur “I love you too Tom”. Then he pulls you close again to kiss you. This kiss is different than the first. The first one was gentle, almost pleading, like he was trying to persuade you. This kiss has tenderness and love, but also a hot urgency. You feel his lips part and his tongue seeking entrance between your lips, and you can’t help but grant it. As your lips part you hear him moan softly. You can’t believe you are making him act this way.

He pulls away gently, kicking off his shoes and socks as he pulls you toward your room. You have a fleeting thought about how glad you are you had cleaned a bit this morning, but it’s chased away by Tom’s hands roaming over your body as he starts kissing you again. His hands rest at your neck for a moment before he reaches to take your hands from around his neck. He stops kissing you and says “Look at me. Open your eyes, darling.” You shake your head and whisper “I’ll wake up and realize it’s a dream.” You hear his soft distinctive chuckle and he suddenly nips at your earlobe. You yelp and your eyes fly open. He grins and says “You know it’s not a dream now right?” You huff at him, but before you can say anything you watch as he takes your hands and places them over the buttons of his shirt. Your breath quickens, and you give him a questioning look. He nods and says “Please, darling, I want you.”

Oh, how you want him too. You nod shyly and start on his buttons. He meanwhile begins kissing and nibbling your neck and you wonder how he knew that was your weak spot. Then you remember a goofy conversation your group of friends had late one night about turn ons and “hot spots”. That night you had drank a little too much, and so you were detailed in your answer. You whisper “You were paying attention, weren’t you?” Tom breathes out a little laugh. “Oh if you only knew. I-“ you see him blush and you say “Go on, tell me.” He blushes harder and says “I had wished that I had the nerve that night to take you home with me. I didn’t sleep all that night. All I did was think about you, wishing you were in my arms.” You give him a knowing look as you push his shirt off. “All you did was think of me? Nothing else?” You grin when he looks away, giving you the answer. Oh, how much you adore this man.

He begins kissing you again, slowing only to pull your shirt off. You feel his fingers tracing patterns on your sides, and you squirm. He smiles into the kiss, continuing to touch and feel you as he makes quick work of your pants. You begin fumbling with his jeans, wanting to hurry. He lays you down on the bed, taking in the sight. He pushes off his jeans as he climbs up to hover over you, reaching with one hand to unclasp your bra and throwing it somewhere. 

You expect that, knowing how much of a gentleman he is, he’ll take his time. So he shocks you when he immediately leans down and latches onto your nipple, sucking gently. The moisture already forming between your legs seems to double as you moan out his name and start running your fingers in his hair. This seems to only excite him, and he starts nibbling and sucking as two of those fingers you’ve craved for so long start to slip underneath your panties and test just how wet you are. You feel the vibration as he groans with delight at what he finds. He sits up quickly and reaches to pull the lace off you quickly, as if he finds them offensive. You giggle at his impatience, but it fades as you watch him pull his boxers off. 

You can’t even form a coherent thought as you stare at him. He’s large, and you can see by the glistening tip that he’s more than ready. Without thinking you spread your legs wider and wrap them around his waist as he moves between your legs. He takes a moment to slick your wetness over him, and then he positions himself and starts to push in. You gasp as you feel him begin to fill you, and he moans as you get impossibly wetter. “Oh God, this may just kill me” he manages to groan out. All you can do is lift your hips and use your legs to pull him closer. 

At last, he’s all the way in, and he stays perfectly still. You look into each others’ eyes, capturing the moment to savor. You nod at his questioning look and he begins to thrust, gentle at first, but soon it’s harder, more intense. He reaches between you and begins rubbing your bundle of nerves, whispering “Darling, cum for me. I can’t wait much more. Please, cum for me!” It’s too much, hearing those words as he touches you. You call out his name as your orgasm rushes over you. Feeling this, Tom begins thrusting harder, losing the rhythm as he moans and spills into you.

You lay there, the enormity of what’s just happened finally hitting you. You begin to smile as he holds you close. Tom keeps repeating how he loves you, how you’re his best friend. You snuggle deeper into his embrace as you tell him how long you’ve loved him. As the sun goes down, he whispers jokingly “Now, why’d you wait so long to get me drunk? We could’ve saved a lot of heartache.” You punch his arm and laugh together. Heartache’s a thing of the past now that you know he loves you. In Vino, Veritas, indeed.


End file.
